


Listen for My Love

by TaeFansick



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gemsong, Heartsong, M/M, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, soul song, soulmates song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Experimenting with this ship.Hiccup and Eret hear music but have no idea where it's coming from.Steven wants to meet his soulmate but can't hear their soul songs and is losing hope.(E for possible later content.)
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eret/Steven Universe, Eret/Steven Universe/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Steven Universe/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 85
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hvddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvddock/gifts).



“Hiccup? Are you okay?”

“What?” He glanced over to Astrid, having spaced out as she was talking. He gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, sorry. Just...I feel like my head is full of wool lately.” 

“You’ve been overworking yourself,” Eret scolded playfully, taking a seat beside the young chief. “You’re eating, right?” 

“Yeah.” Hiccup took another bite of stew, a hand going to pet the top of Toothless’ head. “Just...I feel like I’ve been hearing things lately.” 

“What kind of things?” Astrid asked, making sure to not gain the attention of Snotlout or the twins as they chatted softly away from the roaring laughter and conversations around them. Fishlegs gave no input but made it clear he was interested in what was being discussed. 

“Like...different things?” Hiccup shrugged. “It’s just been the last few days, but it feels like there’s someone nearby even when there isn’t. And I’ll hear soft murmuring or music.” 

“Music? What kind of music?” Fishlegs inquired. 

“Like...strumming of some kind. And humming.” Hiccup paused as he heard it again. “Now! Right now! Do you hear it?” 

Everyone’s brows furrowed as they tried hearing what Hiccup was. “I don’t hear anything,” Fishlegs commented. 

“I had wondered about that noise…” Eret murmured. 

“You hear it!” Hiccup grinned. “I thought I was going crazy!”

“What does it sound like?” Astrid asked. “How come we don’t hear it?” 

“I don’t know…” Hiccup shrugged. “It’s not all the time.”

“It’s just like someone is in the other room playing an instrument and singing to themselves,” Eret and Hiccup shared a smile. “It’s not clear but it’s...sweet.”

“It’s been relaxing for sure. I think everytime I almost snap about my new chief duties I hear that music and everything just...settles.” 

“I thought you seemed less annoyed the last few days,” Astrid commented. “But I kinda just thought you and Eret were sleeping together.” 

“What?!” Hiccup squeaked. Eret nearly choked on his food beside him, face flushing in embarrassment. “Astrid, seriously?” 

She snickered but put her hands up in defense. Since she and Hiccup had decided to take a break from things to let Hiccup settle into his new position. “Hey, I’m not judging. I just thought you were way more laid back than I thought you would be and that was my guess is all.” 

“It is weird that the two of you hear it and no one else does,” Fishlegs mused. “I wonder where it’s coming from.”

Oooo

A soft guitar breaking the night air, coupled only with the distant waves and a single voice. 

_I guess I have to face that endless awful place~_

_I shouldn’t show a trace of doubt~_

Steven felt himself breaking as he tried so hard to hear something in response. He had come out to the lighthouse to try singing again, hoping that maybe he’d hear his soulmate’s voice. Connie had heard hers. Sadie and Shep met that way. 

But maybe he didn’t have a soulmate… 

_But pulled against the grain, I feel a little a little pain that I would rather do without~_

Maybe he wasn’t doing it right? Maybe he wasn’t singing it correctly? Maybe it was that he was part Gem and they couldn’t hear him right? 

_I’d rather be free~ Free~_

He didn’t want to face this alone anymore. There had to be something he could do to make it so they could hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe it has something to do with your Gem?” Connie mused. 

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Steven admitted. He sighed as he flipped another page in one of the many books they drug out to try and find a solution. “I mean...I can feel something happening now when I sing but...there’s something blocking it. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Oh! Maybe you have multiple partners!” 

“Multiple?” 

“Yeah, I read a thing in here...Hang on…” She quickly flipped through pages until she found what she wanted. “Here!” 

_Soulsongs can come off as distorted when multiple partners are involved. Though rare, there are occasions where someone matches with two people rather than one. Cases such as these involve already established couples finding their third partner, twins matched to the same person, or complete strangers being linked to one another. It can be difficult to connect with all partners involved unless you find a joined soulsong that resonates between everyone._

_It is important to keep in mind that distance can be a hindrance that results in some cultural disagreements or being unable to understand the other person’s language. Time zones also work against the soulsong, being brushed off as a dream._

“I always forget about time zones being a thing,” Steven grumbled. 

“They haven’t sung at all, though?” 

“Nope. Sometimes they hum something or it comes off as they hear other music but...it isn’t coming from them exactly.” 

“So they aren’t very musically inclined…” Connie hummed. “There must be something they like. A certain sound or instrument…But it seems weird that if you had two partners that at least one of them wouldn’t sing at least once.” 

“Maybe Gems aren’t meant to have soulsongs and it’s messing with me connecting with them.” 

“Have you tried asking the Gems about it?” 

“Not exactly…” 

“Steven-”

“I’ll ask.” Steven huffed. “It’s just they haven’t needed soulsongs so...I don’t know…” 

Oooo

“Have you heard anything today?”

“As far as that voice?” When Hiccup shrugged, giving a shy but hopeful smile, Eret sighed. “Sorry. I haven’t.” 

Hiccup deflated. “Me neither. Do you think it was just a passing thing?” 

“Perhaps.” Eret walked with Hiccup as he did his rounds, Toothless and Skullcrusher wandering nearby, the smaller dragon trying to coax the older to play. “I hope not, though. I was getting used to it.” 

“Me too.” Hiccup sighed. “What was the song they were trying to play before? I hadn’t heard it.”

“I had learned a few songs during my time at sea and it wasn’t any I heard.” 

“The only one I really know is the song my parents sang for each other.”

“The proposal song?” 

Hiccup smiled. “Yep. I’m not really the singing type though. Course Dad wasn’t either.” 

“You might be surprised. I think you’d have a lovely voice if you attempted singing.” Eret avoided those green eyes scanning his face at the compliment. “How did it go again? _I’ll swim and sail the savage seas with ne’er a fear of drowning~_ ”

Oooo

Steven froze, certain he heard something over the waves as he was walking back to the temple. Was that…?

Oooo

Hiccup bit back a compliment at Eret’s deep voice singing. The older man nudged him in encouragement and he felt his face heat up. 

“Come now, you know the words!” 

Hiccup hesitated but continued the song. “ _And gladly ride the waves of life…_ ” 

Eret grinned and kept it going. “ _If you would marry me~”_

Hiccup rolled his eyes to try and ignore the thrumming of his heart. Eret was far too handsome to be casually singing a song like this. “Maybe don’t look at me when you sing that part?” He requested meekly. 

“Apologies,” Eret laughed good naturedly. He continued, enjoying the peace on the edge of Berk, the crisp breeze coming in. “ _No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey~_ I had forgotten how sweet the song was. How lovely it could sound.” 

Oooo

Steven was still as he listened. When no more words came he frowned and pulled out his phone. That song had to be somewhere, right? He typed in the lyrics. 

Oooo

Hiccup gave up, laughing at how ridiculous he felt. “ _If you would promise me your heart and love me for eternity~_ ” He laughed. “It was so weird hearing my dad sing that to my mom! I mean, I loved it because...They were so in love with each other. I thought I had that with Astrid but...I don’t know now. Maybe I just built it up in my head?” 

Oooo

Steven’s brow furrowed. Viking origin? That couldn’t be the right song, right? He decided to experiment, seeing if the notes he heard would blend with this. “ _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me…_ What a sweet song…” 

Everything shifted then. 

Suddenly Steven wasn’t looking at the sunset as he pocketed his phone but at someone else. Two someones, actually. It reminded him of when his Gem was separated from him only he wasn’t seeing himself from the outside. He saw two young men looking at one another, but from their eyes. One with a lankier build in leather, soft brown hair, freckles and rich green eyes. One much broader with some sort of marking on him adorned in fur and the deepest dark eyes Steven had ever seen.

Eret and Hiccup were in a state of shock when rather than feeling the cool winds of Berk they were greeted with fading warmth and sand. A vast beach and a gorgeous sunset in a body not their own. 

It felt like an eternity but just like that, it was over, all three of them breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re not crazy, right?”

“No...No, I certainly saw it too. Felt it…” Eret had opted to join Hiccup in his home, despite the ideas that Astrid and Fishlegs had that they were already shaking up. This was far more important than getting rid of some rumour. Thankfully Valka had her own home beside Hiccup’s, not there to bother them as they sorted out this new experience. “I’d never felt anything like that. It was like a dream but it was so real.”

“That place wasn’t Berk. And that body wasn’t either of ours. It was…” He leaned back against Toothless as the fire roared, the food cooking and filling the home with the scents of meat and stew. “And that voice...How can we hear a voice that isn’t ours anyway?”

“It was so clear that time…” Eret wasn’t against being attracted to men. Long years at sea being around only other men limited your options and made you learn to appreciate any company you could have. But Hiccup had been a special case. The young chief was enchanting from the start, even when he forced his way onto Eret’s ship. The more time had passed, the more Eret found himself craving more from the young man but holding back. Not because he felt Hiccup would reject him-he knew the young man looked at him the same way, even if Hiccup never said it aloud-but because Hiccup had enough to deal with at the moment. 

But this new voice? It was a young man, Eret knew that for certain. But when they shared that body, looking out from those eyes, there was a bubbling strength under that soft form. Something Eret could still feel shocking his system. “If we saw through his eyes...did he see through ours?” 

“I guess that’s possible.” Hiccup couldn’t help but be both worried and excited. He’d never felt so pumped over learning about something that didn’t have to deal with dragons. “Maybe we should see Gothi about this and get her opinion about it tomorrow. Right after we do the morning patrol, we’ll stop and see her.” 

Oooo

“Garnet, can I talk to you?”

“Did you hear your soulmate?” Though Gems didn’t exactly have soulmates like humans did, she was the only one Steven felt comfortable talking to on the subject. As far as the Gems went anyway. 

“Yeah...Both of them.” He took a seat on the couch beside her. “They were singing something I didn’t recognize so I looked it up and it said it was some Viking marriage proposal song.” He showed Garnet the link on his phone, handing the device over to the fusion. “But then after I tried singing it too, I saw them. But not as me. As them. Both of them, at the same time. Have you ever heard of that?” 

“Sounds like fusion.” 

“That’s what I thought. It felt so much like when I’m Smoky or Stevonnie...Like, I’m me but not me. Just...disappearing but also not.” He groaned in frustration. “I don’t get it...And I don’t get why they’d sing something like this. Vikings aren’t really much of a thing anymore from what Connie tells me.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Garnet handed the cellphone back. “There have been many places lost to time. Places like the Kindergarten are lost to humans. They have no reason to be there, so they aren’t. It’s possible you have been linked to humans who had no reason to associate with other humans.” 

“What do you mean?”

“From my time here on Earth, I’ve heard of people who manage to stay away from other humans. They live on their own, still in a more self-sustaining state of living.” 

“Like a lost tribe or something?” At Garnet nodding, he hummed. “...How would I find them then?” 

“We’ll figure something out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever voice it was, the song Eret and Hiccup sang because now they could hear it clearly practicing over and over. Sometimes hitting familiar notes, other times making it sound far lovelier than it was the first time Hiccup heard it. He found himself humming and singing quietly along with it a few times, and in those instances, the song came through clearer and he was sure he could hear the other smiling. Whoever he was. 

Eret was having the same experience, sharing glances with Hiccup and laughing softly. The other young man in their head was sort of ridiculous with how excited he was. It was weird but now they could feel emotions through this link. By the time they found Gothi, they were a little more relaxed about having seen another land through the voice’s eyes. 

Good thing, too, because Gobber was a hard one to explain everything to as he translated for Gothi. 

“A voice? Another land?” Gobber was quieted when Gothi smacked him with her staff and made him translate. “ _I’d heard of some having this, but it wasn’t anything many took seriously. It sounds like a soulsong._ Soulsong?! That’s a myth!” 

“Soulsong…” Eret mused. “I had a few sailors I worked with that said they thought they heard songs coming from the waves and that was why they sailed. But they always just put it as the ocean or the gods. I...sort of thought the same at first to be honest…” 

“ _Have you seen anything strange?_ ” 

“We saw through their eyes,” Hiccup confessed. “Another beach, far from Berk. It was a large land but it looked peaceful. It felt warmer there.” 

Gobber blinked in surprise while Gothi sat in silent contemplation. “Another land? And you both saw this?” 

“At the same time,” Eret confirmed. 

“ _It’s possible they also saw Berk in that moment. I had heard of Vikings dreaming, seeing distant lands or living lives different from their own, but never when they were awake. That might have been why it was so quick._ ” 

“You think we can connect with them through dreams?” 

“ _Perhpas, but I would not advise it._ ” 

“What?” Hiccup became distressed. “But we need to know who they are! Why can we hear them? Why can they hear us? How can we find them?” 

“ _You are both needed here for Berk. You cannot be chasing dreams for someone beyond your reach._ ”

“Gothi, please,” Hiccup pleaded. “If he’s supposed to be here, with us, we need to find him.” Gothi sighed, looking sympathetic but offering no solution. Hiccup’s resolve solidified. “If you won’t help us, we’ll find a way on our own. But it would be easier with your guidance.” 

Eret reached to place a comforting hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. “Hiccup. It’ll be alright. We’ll find him.” 

“You boys are determined.” Gobber scratched at his chin with his hook hand, a smile playing across his lips. “Why is that I wonder? I thought our young chief was obsessed with the lovely Astrid.” At Hiccup’s flushed face, Gobber turned his gaze to Eret. “And you. I thought you one to stay unchained.” 

Eret shifted uncomfortably. “I was for a long time, but...I am very fond of Hiccup. I respect him. And I owe him my life.” The young chief gave a side glance to the former dragon trapper, heat on both of their cheeks. 

_I’d rather be tall. I’d rather be smart. I’d rather be sure you know I care~_

They stilled, listening. Their new partner had a very sweet voice…

Gothi and Gobber stayed quiet, watching. Gobber had a good idea what was happening, but was still a little confused. Gothi’s eyes narrowed as she studied it, having only seen the experience once before. 

_Whereever you go, whatever you start, I’d rather be sure you know I’m there~_

_I’d rather I always be a part of whatever you do~_

_I’d rather be me with you~_

_“No, that note wasn’t right…” A sigh. “What did I do before with this song…?”_

Eret had a disbelieving smile on his face. “Was that..?”

“Talking!” Hiccup grinned. “We can hear him talking!” 

Gothi hummed. “ _Your connection is getting stronger. I’ve never seen this before._ ”

Gobber rolled his eyes. “Hopefully you don’t hear everything he says. You two have a hard enough time paying attention to conversation!” 

Oooo

_“I wonder how much we can hear.”_

Steven paused, looking around. “Hello?” He didn’t see anyone but heard another voice. 

_“Maybe it’s just every now and then when he sings?”_

Steven’s eyes widened. _My soulmates? Is that them?_

Oooo

Eret’s brow furrowed. “Maybe they’re just...thoughts?”

“It sounds like he can hear us, too…” 

“ _I can’t control you talking to them, but please keep in mind you still have an entire village depending on you. Don’t let this be the only thing that consumes your day._ ” 

“Right…” Hiccup sighed. “I guess we’ll leave you be for now. If you remember anything else about soulsongs, please let us know.” 

Oooo

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

“I can-!” Steven blushed. It must just be thoughts… _Uh, yeah. I can hear you. Hello, I guess?_

_I’m Hiccup._

_I’m Steven._ The hybrid set his guitar down, feeling awkward. _I uh...liked the song you sang yesterday?_

_That was a marriage proposal song. My parents’ actually._

_Oh. It’s pretty._

_Thanks. Your voice is pretty, too._ Steven’s face heated at the praise. _Not many Vikings are known for their singing._

_You’re a Viking?_

_You’re...not?_

_No. I’m only half human…I’m half Gem and Gems are known for singing a lot._

_A gem...stone? Like the precious rocks people trade with?_

_Kinda I guess…?_ He became distressed, his cheeks glowing slightly. _I guess that’s a little weird...I know not many people are okay with Gems._

Oooo

Hiccup scowled. “Are you hearing this? Who told him that?!” 

Eret stepped in then. _Your ours. It doesn’t matter what you are._

They could feel the bashful hope through the link before the meek reply. 

_I’m Eret, by the way._

_Hi. You must be the taller one in the fur, right? And Hiccup is the shorter one with green eyes._

_You saw us?_

_Just for a moment. Yesterday. When you were looking at each other. It was weird because I saw both at the same time so I kind of had a headache afterwards._

Hiccup sighed, he and Eret walking back to the arena. _Hopefully we won’t bother you too much with all the thinking. Training and such._

_What are you training?_

_New dragon riders._

Excitement bubbled through the link. _Dragons? Dragons are real?!_

Eret grinned. _Hiccup is our reigning dragon trainer and chief._

_That’s amazing!_

Hiccup blushed darkly. _It really isn’t that big of a deal-_

_I’ll try not to distract you! Try not to think I guess. Oh, stars, that’s gunna be tough…_

Hiccup and Eret shared a laugh over that. _Adorable~_ Eret snickered. “He really seems to be a lot like you already,” he teased Hiccup with a nudge. 

“Har har.” _Don’t worry. Maybe you can even help if you hear any of my inner turmoil._

_I’ll try my best!_

_I wonder if we’ll still hear each other’s thoughts when we all meet._

_You want to meet me? Really?_

Is that even a question? Eret scoffed. _We want to do far more than that._ Hiccup smacked him on the chest and Eret laughed. _What? We do._

__

__

Confusion danced across the link. _How do you mean?_

_Nothing!_ Hiccup rushed in. _He’s just being a jerk. Ignore him. Ignore everything he says. Thinks._


	5. Chapter 5

Following it was interesting to listen to one another. Steven was much more relaxed, having conversations with Hiccup and Eret when he could over the next few hours. Or just listening in. Not that any of them would. 

Steven did learn a few things about his new soulmates. Hiccup was funny. Harsh and sarcastic, so he tended to rant in his head, but Steven had burst out laughing more than a few times before asking if Hiccup was alright. 

Some of them were concerning, some concerning, and more than a few were relatable. 

_Stop trying to go near the mouth!_

_Thank Thor that’s over…_

_Don’t push Snotlout off a cliff. Don’t push Snotlout off a cliff. Don’t push Snotlout off a cliff-_

_Did Ruffnut start making Tuffnut wear fish oil too? His hair looks different._

_Stupid showoff Eret. Oh, my name’s Eret and I’m muscled and a nice guy! Jerk._

Eret on the other hand was a little more relaxed, though he seemed lost as if he hadn’t been a part of that life-whatever that life was-for very long. It made Steven curious. 

_Wait, does this strap of the saddle go first or...?Wait, no, that’s not right. That’s not right at all._

_How does he do all those tricks? I’m trying my best not to fall off!_

_Get. Away. From me._

_Aren’t these the poisonous flowers? No, don’t-! ...Oh, I guess not…_

_Those were definitely the poisonous ones. That is a lot of vomit._

For Eret and Hiccup, Steven’s life was the confusing one. But each little tidbit made them crave more and more information. 

_It’s pronounced bass, Pearl. Bass._

_Stupid Ruby and Sapphire...Make it look so easy!_

_Another note from Onion. Yay. How does he keep getting in here?_

_Call me Rose one more time. Do it._

_*groan* The Diamonds? Really? I don’t want to deal with them…_

Once the madness settled, Eret stopped Hiccup on the way back to the village. “Can we chat somewhere?” When they found a place to land, away from eavesdroppers, Hiccup dismounted Toothless. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“About Steven. About us. About...everything.” Eret stood before Hiccup, feeling nervous. “We haven’t even really discussed if there is an...us. We haven’t said much of anything other than we want Steven with us.” 

Hiccup was both dreading this conversation and relieved it was finally happening. “Yeah. Yeah, we do.” He took a seat on a nearby log, Eret following his lead. “I just wasn’t sure how to say it.” He paused, trying to see if he could hear something from Steven. “It must be late where he is. I think he fell asleep.” 

“I wish we knew what he looked like.” 

“Yeah.” Hiccup hesitantly moved closer. “Um… Eret, we both know, I can’t leave Berk for long. I’m acting chief. Even to look for Steven.” 

“There has to be something-”

“Eret, I think you need to find him. For both of us.” 

“Me? Alone?!” 

“I know since you’ve gotten here I have asked so much of you. And you do everything you can for me. F-for Berk, that is-” He was stopped when Eret reached to cup the side of his face, the young chief gazing up. He reached to hold his hand over the former trapper’s, pink dusting his cheeks. “...Eret, you’ve traveled much farther from here than I have. If anyone has a chance to find Steven, you do. Do you remember any place that resembled the beach we saw?” 

“I’m sorry. Many of those places look the same at a glance.” 

Hiccup deflated. “...Do you think he would want to be here with us? Compared to a peaceful place like that?” 

“I think so. He was so excited hearing us.” Eret ran a thumb over Hiccup’s cheek, cherishing the moment. “...I can leave in the morning.” At Hiccup’s eyes lighting up with both hope and concern, Eret gave a small smile. “I love you. I have since I saw you in battle. And now I know I’m meant to be at your side. But we won’t be complete without our other soulbond.” He placed a kiss on Hiccup’s forehead. “I’ll find him.” 

“Don’t stay away for too long!” Hiccup was quick to insist. “If we need to regroup-” 

“I’ll return if I need. But I’ll try to have him with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eret had been invited to stay in Hiccup’s home, the two falling asleep after looking over maps. They had tried to hold off on sleeping, trying to contact Steven, but were unsuccessful. When they passed out, it was in the large bed Hiccup had taken over downstairs, the two men kept warm by the fire and their nearby dragons. 

When they opened their eyes again, it was someplace completely different from Berk. Hiccup was the first to sit up, the two of them together as they had been in the bed, but now they were on sand. “This is…” His eyes widened, shaking Eret to wake up quicker. “Eret, this is the place! Come on!” 

“How did we get here?” Eret groggily questioned. 

“Who cares!” Hiccup was bubbling with excitement, pulling at the larger Viking and making Eret walk with him. “Look at this place!” While there was some activity, it wasn’t the buzz that Berk was nowadays. Some tall buildings in the distance, homes that were designed very differently from what they had on Berk and not a single snowflake anywhere to be seen. “This place is amazing!” 

“It is...lovely. Very quiet. But I guess no dragons would do that.” Eret became worried. “Hiccup, this would be very far south. I’ve never seen anything with houses like this or a beach this vast. It looks endless.” 

Hiccup didn’t respond as they kept walking. The worry hung in the air of how did they get there and where was Steven? When they heard the familiar voice speaking up, they rushed to investigate. 

“Thanks for bringing Lion back.” 

“No problem at all!” 

Their Steven was not exactly as they expected. He didn’t wear armor. He didn’t have blades on him or a lot of coverage. Long pants made of something other than hide, shoes that left most of his feet exposed, and a shirt that more resembled the tunics Vikings wore under everything else. He had wild curls that were clearly growing to the point where they would need tied back sometime soon and a softer frame, though it was easy to tell he wasn’t anywhere near as hefty as Snotlout or Fishlegs. 

Steven reached out to touch the pink creature-Lion he called it, the animal purring in response. “You haven’t been getting too lazy, have you, Lion?” 

“Steven!” Hiccup and Eret wasted no time approaching, confused when the other didn’t acknowledge them. Their smiles sank a little, Hiccup being the one to reach out. “Steven?” When his hand went right through the other male’s, the Vikings realized this wasn’t right. 

“Well,” Eret mused. “That explains why we couldn’t explain how we got here. We’re not here.” 

“How are we seeing this? Is this a soulmate thing?” 

“It would seem so? I don’t know much about this stuff…”

The young woman with Steven spoke again and Hiccup and Eret were left to awkwardly watch and listen. “So...Have you found out where your soulmates are?” 

“Just someplace cold that still practices Viking culture? I don’t really know. That’s what I need Lion for.” The beast made a noise of support. “I know they said they have dragons, but that doesn’t sound like a good idea.” 

“Vikings? For real Vikings? Like from the storm series?” 

“Garnet thinks it’s a group that just remained cut off from the rest of the world. I tried checking to see if there were any warp pads going north, but I didn’t have much luck. Everything I found was inland.” 

“Well, if anyone can find it, Lion can.” She ran her hands through the beast’s fur. “Gunna be weird doing school without calling you. I can’t imagine they’ll have cell towers there.” 

“Nope.” 

“And probably not any internet.”

“No way,” Steven laughed. “But you know, it’ll be nice to be away from all the Gem stuff. They’re so busy with their dragon training and running their home that I don’t think they’ll ask too many questions about the Gems or Homeworld.” 

“If they’re matched with you, I wouldn’t count on it,” she teased. “Well you’re still coming to visit, right? I mean, what did your dad say about all this? What did the Gems say?” 

“Dad is fine. I was just planning a huge road trip, anyway. So they were already aware I was leaving one way or the other.” 

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to be getting stuff ready tonight and head out early.”

“What did your soulmates say to that?”

“They don’t know. I found out they can hear me when I’m part of a fusion so Garnet and I were Sunstone most of the day.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “What? That’s why we couldn’t hear you?”

Eret snickered. He didn’t quite know what Steven meant by fusion, but he supposed he had plenty of time to ask once he saw the young man in person. 

“So what did Garnet tell you about them?” 

“She wasn’t able to see much. Apparently Hiccup is super unpredictable and a magnet for trouble. Her only advice was to be prepared for anything.” 

Hiccup blushed at that. “I’m not that bad…” 

“But she did give me a good route of how to get there. Apparently there’s an old Gem site in that area, but it just looks like a giant hole in the ocean now.” He sighed and pet Lion again. “We should get started, huh, Lion?” The beast made a noise of reluctance but began walking up to a large home Eret and Hiccup hadn’t noticed yet. “I’ll see you later, Connie.” 

“Be safe.”


	7. Chapter 7

_Steven._

The hybrid paused when Hiccup’s voice cut through as he awoke. He swallowed. What was that tone Hiccup was using? _Yes?_

_You should have told us you were planning to travel to Berk on your own._

Steven grimaced. _How did you find out…?_

Hiccup didn’t respond to that question. Steven could feel the other scowl and cross his arms over his chest in disapproval. _Berk is peaceful, but we’re surrounded by harsh weather conditions and potential enemies. Not to mention all the dragon species that are around here._

Steven gnawed his lower lip, feeling Eret lingering on the link. He opted to not make a comment or argue, Hiccup clearly not in the mood for it. Eret had said Hiccup was a chief and now Steven could feel it. 

Finally Hiccup spoke again. _You will inform us when you stop somewhere. And if you run into any trouble. When you think you might be in the region, let us know and we’ll lead you the rest of the way._

_Yes, okay._

_Please be safe._ Hiccup’s tone was gentler this time, sounding more vulnerable. 

_I promise. Thank you._ Steven became bashful. _I guess I’ll see you soon?_

_Don’t rush through dangerous weather. Wait out any storms you might encounter._

_Okay._ Steven relaxed. He glanced out the window, noting the rising sun and got up, Lion already restless. A surprising turn since normally Steven was the one having to wake up the beast. _You be safe too. Working with dragons. All that fire breath._

_Not all dragons breathe fire. I’ll teach you about that once you’re here._

Honestly, Steven could hardly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Though Lion could travel great distances jumping through portals, Steven did listen to Hiccup’s advice and make as many stops as he could to let Lion rest. Luckily it wasn’t like when they had to get to the base on the moon, where there wasn’t really any place to rest. 

It got colder and colder the closer they got, with fewer and fewer places to rest. Steven changed his attire through reforming more than a few times, now adored in pink long sleeves under a black shirt with a pink star centered, light wash jeans and knee high black boots. On their last island stop, Steven noted all the snow on the higher points and wondered why he was’t colder. Was it a Gem thing? Was it one of those things that changed the more in control of his powers he was?

“You’re sure this is the right way, right?” Lion made a noise of confirmation and Steven sighed. “I thought so. Just...I’m nervous, Lion. I’m trying not to think about how nervous I am so they know but I’m really worried. What if they don’t like me? What if I’m too much? What if they don’t want to deal with all the Gem stuff? I know we’re supposed to be like...soulmates but what if that isn’t enough to overlook all the stuff about me that they might hate?” Lion gave no comment, just staring at the hybrid. “I hope I’m just being paranoid. Just...they seem perfect. I mean Eret is a wall of muscle and is always mellow and level headed and Hiccup is so...He goes a mile a minute! He’s always thinking up ideas! I think he might be smarter than Connie and-” Steven frowned. “I’m not any of those things. I’m just a mess Mom left behind.” He sighed and looked out to the water. “You’ll stay in case they ask me to leave, right?” Lion grumbled in reply, which Steven was sure was meant to be an insult of some sort. 

Oooo

Eret sighed, nudging Hiccup out his reverie. The chief had decided to take some time making some designs of armor for Steven but the whole time he had been trying to talk to their soulmate through their link. “Hiccup, he’s traveling. He may not be able to focus on you. Just relax.” 

“No, I know. I mean, I want him to focus on traveling and not talk to me-us!-at all. Just here wondering where he is, if he’s okay, if he really wants to...be here…” He sighed, Toothless giving a concerned rumble nearby. 

“Are you having doubts?” Eret asked. 

“No! I mean, not exactly. I’m not like second-guessing him being here, exactly. I want him here! Just...Do you think he’ll regret it? LIke, he’ll hate being here?” 

“How do you mean?” 

“He’s giving up a lot to be here on Berk with us. And what can I offer him? A riding suit? A dragon? Just so he can work with me day and night like you and Astrid and Fishlegs and-” He slumped in a nearby chair. “His life. His friends. His dad.” 

“Hiccup, I’m sure he’s nervous. But that’s why we can’t be. He’s going to be counting on us to help him feel welcome and make it clear we want him here.” 

“...”

“What is it?”

“Do you think my prosthetic will bother him?”

“What?!” Eret barked a laugh. “Since when are you worried about that?” 

Hiccup’s face coloured pink. “Well it wasn’t a big deal before! Astrid and all of them knew me when I lost it initially and you met me in the middle of a huge conflict and-!” Hiccup groaned. “He’s so...not a Viking! He’s sweet and he’s soft and he’s never dealt with dragons and-!” 

“Hiccup! Hiccup, love, breathe!” Eret moved to sit across from the young chief, taking Hiccup’s hands in his own. “He’s going to adore you. He’s going to love you as much as I do. And you are going to be fine.”

It was still before Hiccup gave a smirk. “You love me?” 

“Shut it.”


	9. Chapter 9

He had planned on honouring Hiccup’s request. He really did. But Lion had a mind of his own and the next time Steven emerged, it was in a clearing on an island bursting with life. Even from where he was demounting Lion he could hear the carried voices and cries from what must have been the dragons and the Vikings. 

Dragons and Vikings. He couldn’t help laugh at how that sounded in his head. “This is Berk?” Lion gave a noise of confirmation. “I guess I should find Hiccup and Eret then…” He glanced down at his outfit. “Do you think this is okay to wear? They didn’t wear stuff like this when I saw them.” Lion laid down, grumbling. He clearly didn’t care about Steven’s worry. The hybrid reached into Lion’s mane to grab one of the many books he stored there. Connie had been nice enough to let him take a few old history books on Viking culture she bought a few years previous. “Okay so let’s see if I can use one of these as a reference. I’m already going to stick out like a sore thumb…” He reformed, opting for something simple: A long charcoal grey tunic reaching his mid-thigh with a lace-up v-neck giving a hint of skin and black pants tucks into deep brown boots. “There. A bit easier, right?” Lion gave no comment this time, just gazing up at Steven where he stretched. “Are you coming with or catching up later?” Lion rolled to his side, making it clear he planned to sleep. “Alright then. Wish me luck.”

Ooo

Berk was insane. Steven thought Little Homeschool was insane but this was another level! So many people...So many dragons! And none of Connie’s history books could have prepared him for the set up here. Buildings on top of buildings with the use of poles, various nets and livestock, parts that moved to help people get to the ground. It was so...eleborate! Way more advanced than what Connie told him to expect. 

“This place is amazing,” Steven mumbled in quiet awe. 

“Personally, I think it might be a bit much.” Steven jumped in surprise, turning to see a large man scratching at his chin with a hook hand and looking out at the village. “That’s just me, I guess. But he can’t keep finding new dragons and bringing them back here!” 

“Uh...Wh-who can’t?” 

“Our young chief of course,” he laughed. He finally regarded Steven, a smile on his face. “You must be the Steven I keep hearing about. ‘Fraid Hiccup and the other dragon riders are doing a brief rescue mission at the moment. Cept for Eret. He’s patrolling nearby.” 

“Oh…” Steven deflated a little. “I see.” 

“But you’re welcome to come to the forge with me. We’ll be able to see them as they land and keep too many people from bugging you with questions just yet.” He slung an arm around Steven’s shoulders and led him closer, the hybrid noting the man walked with a limp. “Name’s Gobber. Ya know, I practically raised Hiccup in the forge most of his childhood.” 

“Are you his father? You don’t really look a lot alike.”

“Me?!” Gobber barked a laugh. “No, no. I was good friends with Stoick, though. Before his passing a few months ago. We fought side by side in plenty of battles, he and I. And I like to think Hiccup got his knack for dragons from my training.” 

“You used to train dragons?” 

“Course not! Vikings, we used to kill dragons! I was teaching Hiccup and his friends how to kill them. And what does the lad do instead? Finds a Night Fury! And makes friends with it!” Gobber shook his head in bewilderment. He let go of Steven as they strode into the forge, curious eyes watching on from the villagers. “That boy is something else.” 

Steven smiled at that. “That’s...amazing! He never told me any of that.” 

“I gotta say, I thought that whole song talk was nonsense. Just a sailor’s tale.” Gobber took a seat by a workbench, gesturing for Steven to do the same. “Even Gothi didn’t have much to say on the matter.” 

“Who’s Gothi?”

“She’s a...healer of sorts. I’d say she’s a wise woman, but really she’s just an unary old bat with a love for yak stew that helps our sick. But don’t tell her I said that.” He took a moment to just observe Steven. The other didn’t back down at the scrutiny, which Gobber respected. He looked a little soft for this lifestyle, but then again so did Hiccup for the longest time. He hadn’t said anything about Gobber’s prosthetics, which the older man knew was a concern of Hiccup’s. So that was a bit of good news. He didn’t look uncomfortable with Gobber’s presence, but did glance out more than a few times through the window over Gobber’s shoulder, no doubt because of the whispers of the other Vikings that saw them walk into the forge. “Pay them no mind. They’ll get used to you.”

“I hope so. But I’m used to being the weird one in the room.” Homeworld had been the same way. And being around Connie’s friends. And dealing with anyone outside of Beach City, really… “I don’t want to be a burden here.”

“I’m sure they’ve already thought up some ways for you to help out. Tell me, what did ya do back home?” 

“Helped Gems mostly. Adjusting to life on Earth and such.” 

“Earth?” 

“You know the planet we’re on.” Steven shrugged. “I won’t go into a lot of detail, but there are various planets and Gems are from a different one. And how life worked there is different to life here so...I made sure they had a place they could go. To learn what they needed.” 

“Ya have any fighting experience?” 

“...Yeah. Some.” Steven gave a nervous laugh. “I don’t really like to fight if I don’t have to. But sometimes it’s…”

“Unavoidable.” Gobber gave a nod. “Nobody wants a war on their hands. But we always need to be ready in case someone can’t be reasoned with. I’m glad you have the sense to know that.” Gobber leaned forward, eyes sparkling in mischief. “Let me ask ya something I would ask my students.” At Steven’s nod, he continued. “You’re up against an enemy and you only have enough time to grab one thing to help you. What do you grab?”

“A shield.” Steven smiled. “That’s always my go-to.” 

The man clapped a hand on Steven’s shoulder in praise. “Aye, that’s right! I always told them: if you have to pick between a sword and shield, you always take a shield!” At the commotion outside rising, Gobber looked outside and groaned loudly. “No! No more dragons!” He stood, limping his way outside. 

Steven followed, finding everyone celebrating the return. Everyone scattered out of the way as one particularly large beast lowered on one of the posts that rotated towards the ground, but Steven was personally too concerned with the young man leading them all. 

“Gang, meet our latest Berkians!” Hiccup proudly announced, a bright smile on his face as the large beast behind him roared. 

“Wow~” This was supposed to be his soulmate? (Or...one of them at least.) This guy who brought a dragon the size of a two story house like it was nothing? Steven could feel his face heating up and prayed it wasn’t actually making his face glow pink. Now wouldn’t that be a great impression? He considered ducking away until the excitement settled since all the villagers were preoccupied welcoming the new dragons with meat and head pats. 

But no. Gobber slung his arm over Steven and drug him over as the man scolded Hiccup. “Honestly, you can’t keep bringing new dragons here every time you wrangle more up!” 

“Relax, Gobber, it’ll be fine.” Hiccup turned to address the man, but stilled when he saw Steven. 

The hybrid had a brief moment of panic as Gobber casually strode over to one of the riders bragging about their heroics, leaving the two to face each other. Seriously, who was allowed to look this good?! Steven forced a smile that he was sure came out as a grimace. “I...I was going to let you know, like I said, but-” He didn’t have a chance to say more as he was enveloped, Hiccup hugging him tightly. Slowly, Steven relaxed and returned the gesture, his heart singing as he felt the other man’s warmth from under his armor. 

“You’re here.”

“I’m here.” A small laugh bubbled from his throat. “This is weird, right?”

“It’s only gunna get weirder when Eret gets back from his rounds.” Hiccup pulled back enough to look Steven in the eye, ignoring all the curious gazes and murmurs. He brushed a few curls from Steven’s face, hardly believing he could now do so. “I’m glad you’re here.” Steven relaxed more and Hiccup turned to address everyone. “Everyone, this is Steven! He’s also a new Berkian!” The announcement was met with cheers and Steven’s cheeks dusted pink as the young chief led them away. “Let me show you where you’ll be staying.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Home sweet home.” 

Hiccup’s home was well lived in and comfortable. Much larger than Steven had expected. But with the black dragon following them in, Steven figured that was ideal. The creature made a strange rumbling sound and sniffed at Steven but hadn’t come very close yet. Steven took it as a good sign though since the creature came off more curious than scared, wide eyes just watching the hybrid and not coming between Steven and Hiccup. “It’s lovely.” He noted the yellow fur he remembered Eret wearing on a chest in what Steven figured was meant to be the bedroom area. “Is Eret staying with you?”

“You both are.” Hiccup began removing his armor, not seeing much use in keeping it on with the sun setting. “Eret did have his own hut we built when he came to our tribe, but it makes more sense to have all of us living together. But we will likely expand a little…” 

Steven noted that Hiccup was taller than he thought he’d be. The half-Gem knew from when he finally went to the doctor that he himself was at five six, but Hiccup was a bit taller than him. The young chief had to be at least six one… “So Eret isn’t originally from here.” 

“Nope. We met a few months ago, when dealing with dragon trappers. Eret had been one of them, working for this guy Drago who wanted to make an army of dragons for himself. We used Eret to find him and tried talking to him but...Drago didn’t want to reach a peaceful solution.” 

“What happened?” 

Hiccup sighed as the last of his gear was off and took it to place on the chest and out of the way. “We got Eret. Found my mom. And Toothless was made Alpha.” At the dragon letting out a distressed noise and moving closer to Hiccup, the young chief moved to pet him. “And we lost Dad. So that’s when I was made the new chief.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He really was, too. He knew loss weighed heavily on people. 

“He meant a lot to this village, but that’s why I do so much to make sure they know they can rely on me like they relied on him for so many years. Luckily he’d been training me to take on the job, with slowly shifting the place from killing dragons to training them.” He laughed. “You should have seen him trying to ride Toothless for the first time.” He clapped his hands together. “Speaking of, with these new dragons, I think we should have something that will fit you. I personally think the Crimson Goregutter we brought would be a great match, but we’ll figure it out. A Deadly Nadder or Singetail might work too…” 

“Are all the dragons called things like that?” 

“Well, yeah, most of them were named when they were feared and hunted. And some are still pretty impossible to train for various reasons. Changewings are able to camouflage to appear invisible. Whispering Deaths are covered in spikes and track through sound. Thunderdrums we have trained, but they are very hard of hearing. Scauldrons have to be in water and are very temperamental, so that’s a no go.” 

Steven nodded, only really partially understanding the dump of information. Is this how Connie felt when he would talk about Gem stuff? “Um...Okay so...I’ll stick with your advice. The Crimson...um...one.” He felt like an idiot. He already couldn’t remember the name. 

Hiccup didn’t seem to notice as he grinned. “Nice. I’ll have a couple of others ready, just in case.” He went into the kitchen area, inviting Steven to sit down. “Normally we go eat in the guest hall, but I don’t think you want to face everyone’s questions just yet. So, do you like yak? Fish? No eel, sorry. Dragons are terrified of them.” 

Steven was glad being a vegetarian didn’t last long. “I can help cook whatever. I got pretty good at it over the years.” 

“You cook? Like...cook cook? As in...things that are edible?” 

Steven laughed. “What? Who’s been cooking things that aren’t edible?”

“Don’t tell her, but Astrid. And my dad. When I was growing up I tended to fend for myself or Gobber would cook for us. Mom tries but…” Hiccup grimaced. “Nope.” 

Steven moved to join Hiccup, looking over what he had. “I think you could do quite a bit with this, actually. May I?”

“As you wish.” Hiccup held up his hands in surrender and stepped back. “I’ll be nearby, getting the fire started.” 

Ooo

Steven was a little nervous to cook in a new environment, not being very familiar with how the food was traditionally prepared. But binge watching cooking shows, looking up recipes online and experimenting with a ton of stuff growing up, he managed to learn more than a few tricks. 

The ingredients weren’t as sparse as he thought they would be. Mostly meats, grains, breads, some spices, and surprisingly honey. He kept it a bit simple this time around, doing a stew loaded with veggies and meat, figuring that Hiccup and Eret (working all day and fighting) would be starving. Since Hiccup already fed Toothless quite a bit of fish while they relaxed, Hiccup tending to the fire and going over maps, Steven figured that was a good indication that they would eat quite a bit. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself as things cooked, but couldn’t help looking over to study Hiccup to see what he was doing. He would get caught every time and end up looking away immediately, but relaxed when he noted Hiccup smiling at his antics. So it was worth the small amount of embarrassment. 

He tried making conversation once the silence became more relaxing than overbearing. “So...Does Eret cook?”

“Yeah. Some simple dishes mostly. He spent most of his life sailing.”

“Oh.” Steven hummed. “You said you found your mom a few months ago…? I mean, if it’s not my place to ask-”

“No, no, that’s fine. Just...I didn’t grow up with her around. She was taken by dragons when I was still an infant and my dad always thought she’d been eaten like the other taken people and livestock at the time. But it turns out she lived with them to study them. Lived with them until we found her.” 

“So dragon training runs in the family?”

“It made sense as to where my talent for dramatic flare comes from.” 

Steven laughed. “I know that feeling.” 

“What about your family?”

The hybrid shrugged. “It was me and my dad the first few years. Then I went to live with the Gems. They had been friends of my mom before she gave up her physical form to make me. Then I met my mom’s family a few years ago. I don’t really know my dad’s family. He left home pretty young so he could pursue life as a rock star.” At the chief’s look of confusion, Steven clarified. “A musician.” 

“Do you miss them?” 

“Yeah.” No point in lying. “But I have Lion. So if I want, I can travel back to see them.” Or if he was asked to leave, but that was beside the point. 

“Where is that thing anyway?”

“He comes and goes. He’s probably sleeping somewhere. He really loves his naps.” 

Hiccup glanced over to Toothless who in turn rolled his head towards Steven, telling Hiccup to ‘say something.’ He sets his stuff aside and moves closer to Steven, setting a hand above the other’s. “If you’re having doubts, you’re not obligated to be here. But...I would love to be able to show you that I can be a good partner for you.” At Steven glowing pink across his cheeks, Hiccup reached up to run a thumb over the other’s cheek. “You’re glowing.” 

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s beautiful.” Hiccup’s brow furrowed slightly as he studied it. “It’s warm, too.” He saw a similar light through Steven’s tunic. “It glows on your stomach too?” 

His tone was curious, so Steven tried calming himself. “I mean...I can glow all over, but that’s my Gem…” 

“Your stone…” Hiccup hummed. “Could I…?” 

Steven hesitated but eventually nodded, timidly lifting his tunic enough to show the sparkling pink diamond in his stomach. He was grateful his training with Jasper made him left soft, but it was still weird having someone look at it so intently. He jolted when Hiccup brushed a hand over it, appearing fascinated. 

“Did that hurt?”

“No! Just felt weird…” His heart was hammering. What was wrong with him? This didn’t happen before! 

“Do you want me to stop?” His tone was patient and his fingers had stilled, but were still on the Gem, making it hard for Steven to focus on an answer. 

“I-” 

At the door bursting open, Steven jumped and Hiccup pulled back, though the chief was more relaxed than the hybrid was. “Eret son of Eret! How were the rounds?”

“Uneventful. I just got Skullcrusher to settle for the night.” He beamed when he saw Steven. “I was worried you were still traveling when I didn’t hear you today!” Still covered in armor that made him look even bigger and more intimidating, he strode over, scooping Steven up and squeezing him in a loving hug. “I can hardly believe you’re here!” He noticed Steven’s tunic being a bit bunched up and the fact that his face was still glowing. Clearly Eret was a very worldly guy, because he just smirked and looked between the two. “Was I interrupting something?” 

The two replied at the same time: 

“No!”

“Always.” Hiccup rolled his eyes at Eret. “Seriously, lumbering in here, flexing. You’re a jerk.” It wasn’t said with any real bite to it, but Eret had the good humor to at least pretend to be offended. 

“I’m a jerk? You’re already here seducing poor Steven with your dragon prowess! Not even giving me a fair fight to show off!” 

Hiccup shrugged, smiling good-naturedly. “Maybe you should keep up.”

“Oh, hey, the stew is done!” Steven interrupted, not ready to handle two charming men at once. He quickly served up the food and waited before partaking of his own bowl to watch Hiccup’s reaction while Eret quickly went to remove his armor. 

Hiccup had his doubts when Steven said he could cook. Not that he thought Steven was lying, but most of the people he knew that said they could make a decent meal...couldn’t. But as it turned out, Steven was being more modest about his abilities than anything. He held back saying anything about Steven making so much food because he didn’t want his soulmate to feel unwelcome (though Hiccup predicted it would be subpar at best and mostly be wasted) but now he was looking at the pot of stew wondering if there would be enough for tomorrow. He would definitely want to eat this again! 

“Is it okay?” Steven meekly asked. 

By then, Eret returned by the fire and picked up his own bowl, groaning happily. “Gods!” 

Hiccup eagerly nodded in agreement. “I know!” 

Both men happily continued devouring the food, and Steven relaxed before beginning to eat. Not bad. He’d made better.


	11. Chapter 11

Settling in, all of them having eaten their fill and put everything away, Toothless had slowly inched his way over to Steven, keeping his head low as he watched the new human. Toothless wasn’t sure what to think about this Steven, but his rider and his rider’s mate had been talking about Steven nonstop. The new human had fed them, was kind to them, but Toothless hadn’t approached him until now. He knew his rider was watching to make sure he behaved. 

Steven jumped slightly when he felt a small nudge to his side, quickly relaxing when he saw it was Hiccup’s dragon. “Oh, hello there.” He offered his hand as he did when Lion approached him, figuring Toothless was trying to get his scent placed. When the dragon placed the tip of his nose into the hybrid’s hand, Steven wasn’t sure what to do, deciding to pet the beast like he would Lion. 

Hiccup smiled, seeing Toothless relax at Steven’s side. He was glad that their new partner seemed to warm up to dragons easily. He was excited to see Steven actually meet the Gore Gutter and witness what kind of connection the two will have. The young chief looked over to Eret who was also noting the moment and looking equally pleased by it. 

Hiccup was reluctant to end the moment, but they needed their rest. “Toothless. Time for bed.” The dragon grumbled, nuzzling closer to Steven. “Enough of that. Come on.” Reluctantly, the beast stood and stretched like a cat, nuzzling the hybrid before crawling up the stairs to sleep on his stone. Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Sorry about him. He can be a bit of a baby.” 

“I think he’s cute,” Steven assured. He stood, turning to Eret. “I’m looking forward to meeting your dragon tomorrow.” 

“I’m afraid he’s a bit bigger than Toothless, love.” Steven blushed at the endearment but didn’t call attention to it. “Now, let’s get some rest.” He strode to the open bedroom with Hiccup, Steven following behind. “Do you mind sleeping in the middle?” 

Steven’s cheeks began glowing slightly again. “I can do that.” When no one else moved, the hybrid timidly stepped to the bed, slipping into the middle. It was surprisingly comfortable. Eret and Hiccup moved to each side, quickly joining their partner as they settled in, Hiccup pausing to remove his prosthetic. Steven normally slept on his back anyway, but now he felt unsure. Was he taking up too much space? Wouldn’t they be cold sleeping along the edge? The fire would die out eventually. 

“You’re glowing again.” Hiccup moved close to Steven, admiring the pink on his cheeks again, his thumb running over the soft skin. “Still warm.” 

“It’s not too weird?” Steven asked. 

“Of course not.” He shifted his leg under the bedding. “Is this weird?” 

Steven knew he meant the lack of one of his feet and shook his head with a smile. “No, of course not.” There was no hesitation in his voice and he was thanked for it with a gentle kiss to his forehead, the chief cradling Steven against him while Eret rested against Steven’s back, his large hand on Hiccup’s waist, leaving his heavy arm to drape across Steven’s body. Steven smiled as he settled, sighing happily. He was so worried about rushing into anything, wondering what would be expected of him.

Oooo

Eret awoke with a small groan. It was dark, the dead of the night, but still warm, the soft form of Steven still between them. Eret grimaced as he realized it was probably a bad call to have fallen asleep so close to Steven, feeling a throbbing below. 

He shifted slightly but quickly had to stop, a silent gasp escaping him when his sleep fogged brain registered how good the small form by him felt.

He heard Hiccup speak up softly in the darkness. "Eret? Are you alright?" 

"Yes, of course. Just uh…" 

He could hear the bashful smile on Hiccup's face. "Yeah. Me too." 

"I really didn't expect to be so...affected. Not so soon." 

"Maybe it's because we're all together?" Hiccup suggested. "He hasn't stopped glowing all night." 

Eret swallowed. "Should we…?" Eret and Hiccup hadn't had sex yet. Not exactly. They had kissed and used each other, rocking against one another until they found their pleasure. But now it was all of them. Would Steven want more? 

Hiccup gave a hum, apparently approving of the idea to wake Steven. They wouldn't just assume he would agree or disagree. It would be best to ask. He shifted, waking the hybrid with gentle kisses across his glowing cheeks until Steven sighed, half asleep. When Hiccup kissed Steven chaste on the lip, he cupped the young man's face. "Steven?" 

"Hmm?" It was still so tired, but his voice was betraying his interest as to why he was being woken up. "Is it morning?"

"No, it's not morning yet," Hiccup replied. "Eret and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us." 

"For what?" Steven rubbed at his eyes to try and get rid of the sleep lingering there. In his shifting he became very aware of something. Well, two things. "Oh!" He was awake now. 

"You aren't obligated, but you are our partner so we want to make sure you know you're welcome to it," Eret said. "Just...difficult to sleep like this." 

"Right. Um…" Steven became nervous. "I...I don't know. I haven't ever…" 

"With another man?" Hiccup asked. 

"...With anyone…"

"What?!" Eret couldn't believe it. "No one? Ever?" 

"I just never had time for it before I guess? I was always learning how to use my powers and being dragged on missions. Then there was Little Homeschool and…It wasn't like I avoided it. It just never happened." 

"You don't have to now, either," Hiccup explained. "Eret and I haven't. We just...like to do other things for now." 

"What kind of things?" 

"Kissing. Lots of touching." 

"That sounds okay…" 

"We'll stop the moment you say so." When Steven nodded, Hiccup claimed the hybrid's lips again, this time making sure to coax and tease the young man. When he felt Steven shiver, he pressed the young man further against Eret, the former trapper clawing into Hiccup's hip as a thank you before he ran his fingers over Steven's form, able to appreciate the new partner in their bed. 

Eret ran his lips over Steven’s skin, tugging at the tunic to expose his shoulder. He groaned near the raven-haired’s ear, nipping at the lobe as Steven squirmed between them. “You feel amazing,” he praised, his voice deep as he rocked his hips toward the soft form, feeling Hiccup do the same. 

Steven gasped, weakly rolling his own hips in response to the onslaught of sensation. He could feel Eret’s massive form in comparison to Hiccup’s leath one and could little more than cling to them as they encouraged him to meet each touch, trying to bite back his sounds before Hiccup’s fingers snuck under his tunic and touched his Gem again. _”Ah!”_

Hiccup smiled against Steven’s lips. “I thought that’s what you were feeling earlier~” 

“I-” Steven didn’t have a chance to give a rebuttal. Hiccup continued dancing his fingers along Steven’s Gem, making the young man whimper. “Hiccup, _please!_ ” 

The former trapper chuckled as he joined in tormenting the poor boy, slipping a hand below and grasping Steven’s arousal, slowly stroking him. He nipped at the back of Steven’s neck as he worked him over. “So easy to excite~ You’re intoxicating,” he praised. He released Steven’s excitement only to ease the fabric down, moving slow enough that Steven could stop him if he so desired. Steven just helped the man remove the clothing, moving so that his legs were bare. Eret took the chance to run his hands over the young man’s bare thighs and groaned happily. “So damn soft and perfect!” He ran his nails gently over the skin. Hiccup’s legs were smaller but all muscle from years of riding. Steven’s were more plush, though there was a firmness that hinted Steven’s work had been less physically demanding. It was a delightful contrast. Eret pulled away to remove his own clothes, starting with his own tunic. 

Not having the bulkier Viking behind him, Steven fell back against the bed, Hiccup smiling at how flustered he was. The hybrid was embarrassed about his position for a moment before Eret was on his knees on the bed. His eyes were able to appreciate Eret’s form even in the dim lighting. 

Eret moved close, taking Steven’s legs and holding them to rest against his chest, able to hold both of the hybrid’s ankles in one hand. “Steven, may I?” He rested the head of his cock on Steven’s thighs, making his intent clear. 

Steven may have been inexperienced, but he wasn’t completely ignorant. He had received plenty of comments online when posting his music, people calling him ‘thicc’ or other such things, talking about his form and how he must be a great lay due to his softer build. Apparently Eret thought the same. Steven gave a nod and was shocked with how large Eret was, clinging to the bedding as he felt the man’s excitement slide through his thighs and against his own erection. “Oh, stars!” One of Steven’s hands bunched in his tunic while the other tried handing his face as Eret slowly thrust between his legs, his toes curling at the contact. 

Hiccup smiled, laying beside Steven. He played with the young man’s curls, admiring how lovely Steven looked. How wrecked and lovely. “He is big, isn’t he?” He grinned at Steven’s whimper and nod. “Is it too much?” 

“So much~ _Oh!_ ” Steven’s eyes rolled back as Eret sped up, his fluttering lashes revealing glowing pink shapes in the dark depths. 

Hiccup admired the look, feeling his heart flutter. There was something...gorgeous about it. It felt a lot like when he would watch Astrid fight when they were younger and was so floored by how she stood apart. Steven wasn’t like them, but that was okay. Steven was stunning even if he was so different. Hiccup couldn’t wait to learn more about him. The chief moved to claim Steven’s lips in the moment, the other eagerly clinging to Hiccup and running his hands over the chief. Hiccup snickered against Steven’s lips, enjoying the feel of fingers in his hair and the taste of the hybrid on his tongue. 

Eret could feel how much Steven was shaking as he chased his own desire. He felt like he was losing his mind, his excitement enveloped so wonderfully by Steven’s form. So soft and so warm...This is what he craved after long nights at sea, wanting someone there beside him. Had he been craving Steven before meeting him? He placed kisses along Steven’s ankle, still held in the former trapper’s grasp. “Steven, I’m close,” he warned. He was greeted with Steven gazing up at him, flushed and wanting. One of Hiccup’s hands trailed under Steven’s tunic, revealing the hybrid’s glowing stone and making the young man below them shake more, no doubt teasing the buds on Steven’s chest. It was too much, Eret erupting with a loud groan, his cum painting across Steven’s body. 

Feeling it come into contact with his Gem, Steven clapped his hands over his mouth, meeting his own completion. He felt like a burst of lightning went through his body, hitting suddenly and left him feeling destroyed. When he came back to reality, he was aware of Eret panting and Hiccup nuzzling against him. Steven carded his fingers through Hiccup’s hair, Eret letting his legs down. 

“How do you feel?” Eret asked, sounding unsure. 

“A little shaky,” Steven replied honestly. “It was really good, though~” He moved to sit up farther, Hiccup beside him. He noted that Hiccup was still worked up and felt a small bit of guilt. “I completely forgot-” 

Hiccup waved away his concern. “I like seeing you here, enjoying being with us.” 

Steven gnawed on his lower lip before an idea struck. “I can still help with it.” He pushed Hiccup to rest against the furs used as pillows, settling in between Hiccup’s legs, his tunic falling back down into place as he traced his fingers over the hardness beneath Hiccup’s trousers. At the other hissing at the contact, Steven palmed the erection before pulling the fabric down, the chief’s manhood revealed as desperate and twitching. Steven lowered himself, taking his time with trailing kisses over the other man’s cock. He felt Hiccup’s hips buck now and then as he became accustomed to the taste of pre trailing down from the head. 

Eret watched as Steven was basically worshipping the chief’s cock. Eret had used the mouths of plenty of men and women, and had been used in turn, but they were all rushed even if some were flirty and taunting. It was a degrading power move that people were basically pushed into to some degree. But Steven? He looked like he wanted to do it to make Hiccup feel loved. It was such an odd form of affection, but seeing those plush lips run over the hardened flesh, seeing that tongue tease and lick across the head… Eret was beginning to think maybe the act wasn’t so degrading. Somehow, Steven looked more in control than Hiccup. 

“This might be a little weird,” Steven spoke up when he paused in his movements. “Let me know if it’s too much. I’ve only practiced in private.” Their questions were answered when Steven’s tongue began to glow and wrapped around Hiccup as the hybrid took the man into his mouth completely, making the chief yelp at the sensation. 

“S-Steven!” Hiccup gasped out, a hand rushing to Steven’s curls and looking like he wanted to either pull the man off of him or force his head further down. “Gods! Steven, don’t stop!” He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt! He was surrounded in a hot mouth, that tongue helping to pump him with each bob of Steven’s head. Hiccup’s head lolled back, panting as he felt himself drawing closer and closer. “Steven, I’m going to-!” He yelled out as he came. 

Eret was floored when Steven doesn’t pull back or immediately spit out the offending substance, instead swallowing it. When Steven pulled back, Eret was a little torn between consoling him or commending him. “You didn’t have to swallow it down,” Eret confirmed. 

“I know.” 

_Oh. Well, alright…_

Steven gave a nervous smile. “Are you okay, Hiccup?” The chief was still dazed, nodding. “I hadn’t actually done it before, but you hear things…” 

Eret couldn’t resist asking. “Where did you learn about this from?” 

Steven shrugged. “A lot of comments I’ve heard. Nothing too important. But I found out I could shapeshift my tongue so...bonus.” 

Eret laughed as he saw Hiccup was still dazed. “I should say so!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Everyone, this is Steven!” Hiccup clapped a hand on Steven’s shoulder as the young Vikings gathered around. “Steven, this is everyone. I’m sure you already know a lot about them from hearing Eret and me…” 

“Yes, of course!” Steven lit up. “It’s so nice to finally meet you all! I almost feel like I’ve been well acquainted with you already. Let’s see…” He hummed. He looked to a young blonde woman beside a blue dragon. “You must be Astrid, right?” At her smile and nod, Steven was encouraged to continue, turning to a larger young man. “And you’re Fishlegs, the local historian~ I’ll probably be asking you a lot of questions about Berk and its history…” 

“I’m happy to answer any questions,” Fishlegs assured. 

Steven then looked to the twins. “Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I have heard a lot about you two. I um...hope you’re okay after eating those flowers…”

“They actually didn’t taste too bad,” Tuffnut shrugged. 

“Better than Astrid’s cooking,” Ruffnut joked, getting punched in the arm, though playfully. 

When Steven looked to the last young man, it looked like he was attempting to subtly flex. “And that makes you Snotlout, Hiccup’s cousin. I guess that means we’re sort of like family now,” 

“Uh….Yeah, I guess so.” Snotlout sounded like the thought never occurred to him before clearing his throat. “So. You’re with both Hiccup and Eret, huh? That’s normal where you’re from?” 

“In my family, kinda.” Between the Gems flirting with multiple humans and one another...Not to mention the humans in the zoo all ‘choosening’ each other… “Does it bother you?”

Snotlout scoffed. “Nah, I don’t care. Just know not to get your hopes up about the women on the island. They all have it for me pretty badly,” 

Eret’s laugh, Hiccup’s groan and the various eyerolls told Steven otherwise. “I will...be sure to keep that in mind. But I think I um...have my hands full already.” Snotlout looked pleased by the answer so Steven took the chance to keep the conversation going. “I uh...I want to thank you for being patient with me as I adjust to life here on Berk. It’s very different from Beach City, but I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it,” 

“Hey, Steven!” Tuffnut spoke up, shooting a hand up. “Settle an argument!” Steven became nervous, but Tuffnut kept talking without waiting for a reply. “The world is round, right?” 

Steven’s brow furrowed. “The...planet we’re on? Earth? Yeah, it’s round,” 

“Yes!” Tuffnut looked smug. “Told you guys! Now I wanna ask you another question-”

Hiccup cut him off. “Actually, Tuffnut, maybe we can cover a ton of questions later. I wanted to make sure that everyone knows what I need them to do while we’re helping Steven adjust. Eret and I will still be doing patrols, of course, but we’ll be needing some extra help.” Steven became bashful but was thankful Eret and Hiccup were going to be with him. “I already told Gobber that no more saddle orders are to be taken for the time being unless absolutely necessary. That goes for you guys too. And I’ll need you to agree on who is going to be patrolling during the day. Eret and I will still be doing the early morning and evening shifts. And Snotlout-” The other young man straightened at the sound of his name. “I need you to help Valka with some of the stuff on the island. Making sure meals are being served on time in the Hall, checking the inventory for winter and such. Just for the next few days until I show Steven how to do it. But I want to make sure we get him started with the dragons first. 

“No problem!” 

“For the rest, sort it out among yourselves,” Hiccup dismissed. 

Oooo

So far Steven had ridden on both Skullcrusher and Toothless and he could see how much work and trust went into the experience. He was still a little unsure of how the dragons would like him as Hiccup and Eret led him to wait for the first dragon to be brought out. Though Hiccup made a cheerful comment about “having a good feeling about this” before rushing off to retrieve the creature. 

Steven shuffled nervously, earning a chuckle from Eret. “Nervous, love?” 

“Yeah, a little,”

“Don’t be. Hiccup is very good at this,” Eret assured. “We won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I’m not worried about getting hurt exactly,” Steven clarified. “I’m worried it won’t like me…” He blushed as he spoke. “I just really want to be a part of this because it’s such a huge part of who you both are and...I keep thinking how awful it would be if I couldn’t share it with you…” 

_He’s precious~_ Eret internally gushed. “You’ll be fine. I can’t imagine anyone not liking you. Viking, dragon or otherwise.” 

Hiccup returned, followed by slow but heavy footsteps, showing the dragon that Hiccup had arrived with the other day. “Steven, this is the Crimson Goregutter!” Hiccup wore a huge grin as he stepped closer to Steven, already proud of the shine in the hybrid’s eyes. “Now I do have to warn you. These guys love using their antlers to go right through wood and stone, so riding will require someone a bit durable.” 

The large dragon in question lowered itself to peer at Steven, sniffing the air. That was a good sign, right? 

Hiccup gently took Steven’s hand and led the hybrid closer, the dragon watching each movement with curious eyes. “Place your hand out and let him come to you,” he instructed. 

Steven swallowed as the chief removed his hand from his, standing aside but staying close enough in case he had to intervene. He stayed as still as possible and took a calming breath, trying to use enough of his projection to ease any nerves the creature before him might have. _Please like me! Please, please, please!_ It was selfish, but Steven couldn’t help it! He slipped his eyes shut and waited, not sure he could handle seeing the look of rejection on the beast’s face. 

As the seconds ticked by, Steven felt dread pool in his stomach. This was it! He was being spurned! He was-! Warm scales greeted him and Steven’s whole body relaxed as his eyes opened again, the dragon looking at him expectantly. In that moment Steven swore his heart burst. His eyes welled up and he collapsed on the dragon’s snout. “I love him!” He choked out. 

Hiccup beamed seeing the dragon settle to lay on the ground, nuzzling into Steven and patiently waiting for the hybrid to be less emotional. “Yes! I knew you two would click!” 

Toothless made a noise of agreement as Eret gave a laugh. “Wow, that went far better than I thought it would…” 

“You’ve gotta learn not to doubt me, Eret~” Hiccup boasted. He moved to kneel beside Steven who was happily petting the dragon’s snout. “What about a name?” 

Steven hummed, standing and looking the creature over. Between the coloration and the theme of the names and titles on Berk. “Bloodstone.” Steven looked to the dragon. “Do you like that name?” At a rumble of approval, Steven smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Eret watched on as Steven and the newly named Bloodstone became acquainted, Hiccup close by looking over the moon with the progress. It had been some time since he had seen Hiccup so lively. Eret felt his heart warm. Finally content, finally certain. These were the ones he was meant to be with. 

Eret stepped closer to the young chief. “Looks like it’s going smoother than we thought,” 

“I can’t believe it!” Hiccup gushed quietly. “I mean, I thought they would like each other. I hoped Steven would become comfortable with dragons. But this-!” Hiccup beamed. “I just...I love this!” And of course Steven chatting with a patient Bloodstone was possibly one of the cutest sights Hiccup had ever seen. Toothless was pleased, too, nuzzling right up to Steven as the hybrid pet the larger dragon. 

“I really like your antlers,” Steven complimented. “They’re incredibly shiny.” Bloodstone rumbled happily as he lapped up the attention. Steven smiled, speaking softly so Eret and Hiccup wouldn’t overhear him as they chatted. “To be honest, I was really afraid of not fitting in…” 

Toothless perked up at that, listening carefully. 

Bloodstone lowered his head to level his gaze with Steven’s as the hybrid spoke. “I uh...I never did well fitting in with other humans. I was just too different, being half-Gem and all. I was always so worried about living up to the stories I heard about my mom I never thought about what I wanted…And when I learned I had soulmates, I became scared they would reject me… So, I’m glad you like me. I’ll work really hard to be a good dragon rider for you!” Bloodstone hummed, nuzzling the hybrid. 

Oooo 

“I thought you said no saddles until further notice?” 

“Unless necessary. And I consider you having one to start riding a necessity.” Hiccup worked quickly, excited to get started. 

Steven didn’t have the heart to argue when Hiccup was so happy as he was working. He was a little sad Eret had to patrol, but he’s glad he wasn’t alone. “So um...Thank you for being there when I was getting to know Bloodstone. I know that must have been boring for you-”

“Steven.” Hiccup reached over, taking the hybrid’s hand in his own. “This is the part of training I enjoy the most. Seeing a rider and their dragon form a bond of trust...I’m glad you took to this so quickly.” He paused before giving a soft laugh. “You’re glowing again.” 

“I…” Steven’s blush grew. _Seriously, who has the right to look this good?!_ Hiccup was about a foot taller than him, so it was easy to break eye-contact. But that meant admiring Hiccup adorned in armor. He didn’t get to see Hiccup topless last night, but he had seen quite a bit… “I’m just-” He cut off with a squeak when Hiccup moved to kiss him. It was sudden and chaste, but it still left Steven flustered. Even more so when Hiccup buried his face in Steven’s neck, the chief caging Steven close by gripping onto the counter that Steven was standing in front of. “Hiccup?” Steven shivered at the feel of lips brushing against his neck, his own hands going to Hiccup’s waist. 

“Sorry.” Hiccup’s voice came out strained. “I just uh...I felt really hot all of a sudden. I think it has something to do with our soul bond...I felt it last night, too.” 

“Last night…? Oh!” Steven gnawed on his lower lip. 

Hiccup chuckled nervously. “I just feel like...like I’m supposed to claim you. But I don’t want to rush into everything all at once,” 

“Do you need to sit down?” 

“Yeah...Yeah, I think so…” When Steven eased him to sit down, the chief tugged the hybrid close again. “Here, sit with me.” 

“Oh, I don’t um...I’m pretty...I’m a bit larger-” 

“Steven. Please?” With Steven now sitting in his lap, Hiccup hummed happily, breathing in the scent from the hybrid’s hair. “Thank you,” 

Steven was still unsure about this position but Hiccup was happy and seemed less shaken up. “Feel better?”

“Still a little fuzzy, but my head is clearing up.” He sighed. “Sorry. I’m not trying to make you feel like a piece of meat or anything. I guess I just wasn’t ready for it to feel so intense. It’s nice but I’m not going to make your first time feel rushed in a forge. Or not have Eret with us.” 

“I appreciate it.” 

“I’m honestly really glad you’re here.” He placed a kiss to Steven’s temple. “And with your fast progress, we’ll be able to have you start riding tomorrow. I mean, we could have today, but I didn’t want to push things too much. Wouldn’t do to get a Crimson Goregutter annoyed when we just freed him from trappers.” 

“That’s probably for the best.” Steven settled against him, sending out a calming energy and hearing Hiccup’s heart rate slow in response. “I’m really excited to get started now that I know he likes me,” 

Hiccup’s eyes slipped shut as he felt his whole body relax. Strange… He didn’t normally feel at ease so quickly. _Must be Steven’s doing…_ He really was miraculous. He felt Steven’s head rest on his chest and suddenly felt tired to his core. “You know...I think maybe heading home might be best. We can use a standard saddle until you figure out a particular design you want,”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I think I just want to lay down. And you should lay down with me.” 

“I think I should get started cooking for when Eret gets back.” At Hiccup’s grumble of protest, Steven laughed. “What? I thought you liked my cooking?”

“I do!” 

“Sooo I should cook again, right?” 

“Yeah…” He gave a dramatic groan. “Guess I gotta wait to cuddle with you, huh? Alright then…Let’s get home.” 

_Home._ “Yeah,”


End file.
